The proposed program for next grant period is concerned with: 1. Steady State levels of cations, kinetic parameters of Rb86 uptake and efflux from the lens as affected by X-irradiation; the changes in ion transport will be correlated with lens ATP levels and changes in the activities of membrane ATPase. 2. Immunoelectrophoretic studies on the loss of soluble proteins from X-rayed lens into aqueous humor. 3. The effect of X-ray on the levels of ascorbic acid and H2O2 in aqueous humor and lens of rabbit. 4. The isolation and further characterization of crystallins which are released from X-ray induced protein aggregates by treatment with sulfhydryl reducing agents.